


The Choice

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow





	The Choice

They are both very different men.

Robin with his dreams of glory, the return of a victorious King and a better England.

Guy with his dreams of her, the return of Gisborne lands and a better life.

And she does not know who she would choose, when the time came. The man with the higher purpose or the man with no purpose but her.


End file.
